dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hei Kamugaseki
Hei Kamugaseki is a major character in the fanfiction series, "DxD: FINAL." He is a prominent member of the Counter-Demon Force, and the leader of the S-0 Squad. He is highly respected by his colleagues, but is generally regarded as a terrifying individual when angered or crossed with, and is strict in regards to training regiments. Issei Hyoudou is looks up to him, as he was the one who helped him enter the Counter-Demon Force. Appearance Hei is a young man who is often mistaken to be in his late teens, often dressed in a white blazer with black and green highlights, bearing an empty gray emblem on his left shoulder. He has dark hair and cold blue eyes, which seem to bear a demonic-like appearance to them when he is angered or annoyed, hence others referring to him as the demon in human skin. Personality Hei Kamugaseki is a calm, collected, and generally stoic individual who believes that one's actions define their existence. He is not to act on his emotions, but nor does he act on the benefits of the situation. He is also sympathetic to the survivors of the cataclysm, expressing his condolences to them. He cares greatly for his comrades, and would risk even his own life to save them, should the need arise. He also acts composed in battle, observing the flow and his opponents carefully before acting accordingly, yielding impressive results that have made him highly valued in the Counter-Demon Force. His defining trait, however, is his stance on the belief that those with great power have the ability to change the world, both with their actions, and how they perform. One such example is Issei, whom he recognized as an individual granted with incredible abilities. After offering his condolences and explaining the situation at hand, he made Issei the offer to join the Counter-Demon Force, and when he showed hesitance, Hei asked him if he could handle the burden of the choice to destroy and choose. History Not much of Hei's past has been revealed, other than that he joined the Counter-Demon Force at a young age, soon rising the ranks to becoming a high-ranking official. He also became the leader of the S-0 Squad, which has completed numerous missions and achieved many astounding feats. As a result, Hei is highly valued and respected in their ranks. Plot Arc 1: Birth of the God-Killer Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 6: Excalibur Arc 7: The Peace Conference Finale: Roar of the Dragon God Powers and Abilities Enhanced Stamina: Hei is capable of fighting for prolonged periods of time, far more so than the average human or member in the CDF. During the Combat Exam in the B-Block, he tested twenty trainees, and showed no signs of fatigue, even after he tested Issei, despite the fact that their mock battle lasted for half an hour. Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Hei is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being a partitioner of various martial arts, such as Jujitsu, Moi Tai Boxing, Japanese and Chinese-style Karate. He has been able to stand against many demons in the past with his arsenal of knowledge on physical techniques, and his honed abilities have only made him deadlier. Equipment COMP: A device installed with the Demon Summoning Program. It remains attached to Hei's left arm, proof that he is both a Demon Tamer, and a member of the Counter Demon Force. The COMP possesses a number of useful applications, ranging from summoning demons to fusing them. * The Cathedral of Shadows App: An application which allows Tamers to fuse demons they've acquired. Run by the mysterious minister named MIDO, demons can be fused in a variety of ways in order to create new demons. It also allows users to summon demons by paying Macca, the demon currency, with the use of the Compendium, which will summon any demons the user will have acquired in the past, as all demons are made of Magnetite and data. * Demon Summoning Program: '''An application that was the sole cause behind the Cataclysm. A mysterious feature of unknown origin, it allows the users to summon demons from the Expanse, a world purely made up of data and Magnetite, and various other unknown elements impossible of re-producing. Demon Tamers who have obtained this application can forge a contract with demons by defeating those that are summoned with it. However, if the user fails and dies, the program will run wild, and continuously summon demons. All members of the Counter-Demon Force, and numerous other Demon Tamers, use this for their own purposes. '''Firearm: Like a few other members of the Counter-Demon Force, Hei specializes in guns, such as handguns, rifles, or shotguns, though he learns more towards pistols. Though guns are useless against demons, these have been specially designed by the CDF, and are capable of wounding them. Hei's weapon of preference is a handgun called the Judgement, and uses special Explosive Piercing rounds. Quotes "All losses in the world are due to a lack of ability. Nothing more, nothing less. *chuckles* That being said, all humans are weak by nature... what gives us the ability to fight back is our will to stand against demons." "Everyone is given the power to stand up against what they perceive as the enemy... However, those granted with great power can change the entire world, both with their actions, and how they perform." -Hei explaining his idealism to Issei Trivia * Hei's height is '5, 7" ft, and his weight is 112 lbs. * During his years as a trainee, he ranked No. 1 in the Combat Exam, and in his Written Exam, ranked No. 4. * Hei Kamugaseki's appearance is based off Tatsuya Shiba, the protagonist of the series, The Irregular at Magic High School. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters